


Three in the Bed

by MajiLovePrincess



Series: Smutember 2020 [25]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, New Relationship, PWP, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26649082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajiLovePrincess/pseuds/MajiLovePrincess
Summary: Van is a guest in Ren and Haruka’s bed.
Relationships: Jinguuji Ren/Nanami Haruka, Kiryuuin Van/Nanami Haruka
Series: Smutember 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905265
Kudos: 18





	Three in the Bed

**Author's Note:**

> This one was fun. I listened to Lovely Eyes on repeat for a lot of the writing process.

Haruka moaned. The noise came out muffled around Van’s cock as she bobbed her head in time with the roll of his hips.

“Oh!” Van’s head tipped back at the feel of her moan. “Ha-chan,” he murmured, patting her head gently. 

Behind her, Ren had his arms wrapped tight around her waist, timing his thrusts to meet her rolling hips.

“Lady,” he breathed, bent over her back and kissing her shoulders and neck. “You are so lovely.”

“Fuckin’ gorgeous,” Van agreed, staring down at her flushed cheeks and wiping, with one thumb, the drool that had escaped the corner of her mouth as she serviced him.

Haruka shivered at the praise, running her tongue along the underside of Van’s length. Her jaw arched pleasantly at the weight of him in her mouth. She loved glancing up at his face, so expressive and reverent. Her tongue flicked out once more.

Van groaned. “Talented, too,” he said with a breathless grin.

Ren leaned his chest against her back, catching her earlobe between his teeth. “She is... oh...” He shivered. “That’s my good girl. Show him just how talented you are, Little Lamb.”

Van swallowed, his eyes widening.

Haruka hummed her assent, letting Ren steer their hips as she focused on Van.

She moved the hand that had been braced on his thigh, feeling more than seeing him jolt when she cupped his balls, running her short nails gently across the thin, warm skin.

Van bit his lip, stifling the high moan that burned his throat. “Fuck,” he hissed, letting his fingers wind just a little tighter in her hair. 

Haruka smiled as his hips stuttered. Slowly, she leaned further forward until he was hitting the back of her throat. It had taken much practice to suppress her gag reflex, but now, she could do it with ease.

Van let out a choked noise, his wild eyes darting between Haruka and Ren. “Oh, Jesus, fuck. Y’all have some experience with this, huh?”

Ren chuckled, letting one hand wander up toward Haruka’s breasts as the other slipped down her stomach toward her soft red curls. “Perhaps we do.” He peppered kisses across Haruka’s back. “Good job, Lady. Keep it up for me, okay?”

She nodded, keeping her focus on Van even as Ren began to tease her clit and one hard nipple. 

“Well, Van,” Ren mused, thrusting smooth and deep into Haruka’s welcoming heat. “You’d better catch up if you want this to be a fair competition.” He groaned.

“I’m a fast study,” Van quipped.

For all their bravado, Haruka was too good, and both men knew they couldn’t last much longer.

Haruka flicked her tongue, slow and hard against the tip, and then Van was shuddering, babbling her name and soft praises as he came apart at the seams.

She swallowed as Van slipped from her mouth and plopped down on the bed, soft and sated before her eyes. 

With her mouth free, Ren pulled her back into a sloppy kiss. He could taste Van on her tongue, but he didn’t mind as she met his fervor. His fingers played her clit and nipples tenderly, hitting all the right notes.

Haruka moaned openly now. “Ren!” She shivered. “Oh, gods, Ren. Harder,” she begged.

“Anything for my lady,” he murmured, pouring on the speed.

Van watched them with hazy eyes, still catching his breath when Haruka reached for him.

He smiled. “Pretty Ha-chan,” he said softly. “Are you enjoying this?” He patted her head with one hand and teased her unattended nipple with the other. “Are you going to cum soon, pretty lady?” He traced her jaw and flicked her nipple. “Are you gonna cum with Ren pounding into you? With me watching you?”

Haruka whimpered, nodding. “Close,” she gasped. 

“Cum for me, Little Lamb,” Ren whispered.

“Go on, Ha-chan. You’ve been such a good girl tonight.”

Van leaned down, stealing her lips and smiling as her climax took over.

She was gorgeous, which was news to no one. She moaned into Van’s mouth, arching into every point of contact, sandwiched between the two naked idols. Perfect and trembling and theirs. 

Ren did not last much longer as he watched Haruka tremble in Van’s arms. 

“That’s our good girl,” Van murmured, kissing her slow and soft as Ren came, hissing her name and something that sounded like “so good.“

He pulled out and made swift work of discarding the condom before Van could steal his spot, spooning Haruka against his chest. 

“You were both wonderful,” Haruka rasped, swallowing against the ache in her throat. She traced their cheeks with her hands. 

Van nuzzled her palm. “I wouldn’t mind trading places and going for another round,” he teased softly.

Ren laughed, kissing Haruka’s knuckles. “Trading places with whom? Me or our lovely lady?”

Van winked, making Haruka giggle. “Either one of ya.”

Haruka was grinning now. “I think that can be arranged, right, Ren?”

He kissed her devious lips and then leaned over her to kiss Van. “Whatever you please, Little Lamb.”


End file.
